Escaping School
by Blood-Pastel
Summary: Escaping School...Hinata style. Konoha Elementary School's infamous Hinata Hyuga is known to be the shy, and quiet. When actually she would do anything to bust out of school! Warning: OCCness is very wierd and awkward situations
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Elementary School's infamous Hinata Hyuga is known as a cute, shy and quiet girl. But actually she hates school and will do anything to get out of school. Idea from Riddle School which is a game. Pls. enjoy! X3 Hinata's POV**

**Escaping School...Hinata Style**

"NO!"

"HINATA!"

"NO!"

"YOU NEED TO STUDY!" Neji_niisan yelled at me.

Unfortunately I was being dragged to school by Neji and Uncle Hizashi. I am NOT the average girl that would like school so much.

DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY LOCK US IN THIS SO CALLED "SCHOOL" AND BORE US TO DEATH?!?!

Well I'm getting outta here, no matter what!

"Okay, okay. In one condition." I suggested.  
"Uh...and what would that be?" Uncle Hizashi asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"First, put me down." I commanded, so they did let me go from their adult/teen-age -ish grasp. Jeez, how I wanted to grow up soon and not learn much!

"Alright, speak up hime." Neji_niisan said, placing his hands on his hips. Did I tell you he looked like Yamanaka if he did that pose?

I turned to them and pointed up my index finger, and took a deep breath. They waited for me. We stayed like that for seconds.

"So?"

_RUN!_

"HINATA! COME BACK HERE!" Uncle called out.

I laughed merrily, "I'M NOT DUMB! WHY WOULD I? YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

I took sharp turns so they wouldn't catch me easily. There's the Uchiha mansion! If I'm right, the street at its left-which is at my right- will lead me right in front--

"Hey Hinata!" A brunette lock-arm with me, which made me astonished. "Aren't you goin' to school?" She asked. I think her name was Tenten, she looks like a brown panda. Wait, wasn't my house this way? I could hear the two people laughing at my misfortune. So unfortunately, I WILL be going to school.

**History Class, Teacher: Hatake Kakashi**

I am so not going to survive! He was talking about Rome or Greek and gladiators, so on and so forth. I yawned. Hey, did you know that when you yawn you're actually breathing in air? And when you say you're bored, the actually definition of it is; when you can't find anything interesting to do? Yes, SO YOU'RE NEVER BORED!!! Oh, sorry for yelling at ya there.

I glanced at the two Uchiha-fangirls, isn't it obvious that they were admiring that emo? I then looked around until I noticed the most annoying color in the class, yellow. They say that I have a crush on that Uzumaki, well I say I just stare at him because his obnoxious and attractive- attractive as in yellow, orange, bright blue! GAHH!! I can't stand bright colors! I reached down my pockets to see if there was anything interesting, but just found a dollar. Can't this day get any worse?

"Psst! Wanna exchange that dollar with my whistle?" It was Chouji Akamichi(?) who was making the offer. I gave him the dollar, then he gave his whistle in return. What am I going to do with this? I blew it hard as I could, then BAM! They fainted at the high-pitched sound.

"Thanks, Akamichi. I owe you more than a dollar." I whispered to him, then ran outside of the classroom.

**Situation #1: Hall monitor/ Teachers**

I went to my locker to get my wallet and hope I get some good offers on my journey. As I closed my locker someone stood by me.

"Troublesome meeting _you_ here, what are you doing here?" Uh-oh, it was Nara. His one of the hall monitors in the school, and to lazy o even care about the less important students. But I'm one of the higher students, I'm voted as one of the representatives of this school! He will really get suspicious.

"Uhm, breaking out of jail..." I was honest this time. He raised a brow, he leaned over to me.

"I like your guts, Hyuga. You're the only one who'd do that." He whispered. He gave me a hall pass and a paper.

"What's this for?" I waved the things he gave me. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

"That is a possible escape route, and the other is a hall pass. The escape route is a little bit hard because the teachers are going around that way, and if you didn't break out of this prison, you're taking me with you in the principal's office. I wish you luck, Hyuga." Nara said, and glanced if anyone was spying at us.

I turned to run, but turned to him once more, "Thanks, Nara. I'll try not to let you down."

_Run! Run like the wind!_ I screamed in my head, but I went on a short trip to the C.R.

"Hey! Like is anyone there? Can I have some tissue?" I knew that voice! She's the only one who would say 'like' in every sentence. The popular Yamanaka Ino, she's a cheer leader and she is pretty. I kept quiet and went in side one of the stalls.

Oh just her luck. There's a roll of tissue under the tank. I took it and threw it down the other stall.

_Flush!_

She didn't mind me, she just washed her hands and went outside.

"You're welcome." I murmured. I stared at the stall she just used. Weird, why is there a wig in there? Oh, well, I should take it for some weird disguise. I walked outside.

**Situation #2: Disguises**

Oh shoot! It's-it's Iruka_sensei, he's our Math teacher. All we do in his class is add, we're so fortunate, ne? WRONG! He makes us add grains of sands and meters of yarn! See how cruel they are?! I quickly put on the wig. It's like Tsunade_sama's hair style, I am in big trouble.

He looked at my way and I turned to face the wall.

"Ah! Tsunade_sama, I got a notice that Kakashi Hatake's class had been sabotage, and one of the students is missing." He informed _me._

"Mm-kay." I tried Tsunade_sama's voice. If you didn't notice, I was tiptoeing so he wouldn't see that_ Tsunade_sama_ wasn't short.

"Tsunade_sama? Why are you wearing a higher-student's uniform?" He's suspicious!

I turned to him, but closed my eyes, smiling. "B-because, I uh wanted to um feel like a student! Ahehehe! Now, GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!" I shouted at him. Yes, Tsunade_sama was fierce. That's why I like her. He did what I said and scurried off. I could hear him mumble something. But I just rolled my eyes.

**Ne! How'd you like that? I know I haven't done Konoha High (And this is Konoha Elementary, lol) But if I get about like 20 reviews I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhhh...yea about this than Konoha High, I'll finish this first 'coz I don't have any ideas to put in the other...CHEERIO! (O.o)**

I run and run as fast as my little feet could take me. I took a sharp turn and almost slide to the wrong way.

**Situation #3: Crushes and Feelings**

"HINATA!"

Oh shoot! Is that who I think it is? Wait I don't know who I think it is! Why am I thinking?

"Hinata! Please wait! ...you're fast..." Ah yes, it's the obnoxious boy, Uzumaki. So I stopped in my tracks, and turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked cold as ever, colder than emo Sasuke! But I'm sure it sent some weird dark aura and he shivered.

"I-I heard that y-you have a-a c-c-crush on me..." He stuttered. Where did you hear such things? I, Hinata Who-hates-school, do NOT -I repeat- do NOT have a crush on you! An imbecile.

"Err...yea. I sorta have some feelings for you." Yes, my sweet voice can lure me out in such situations. But contraire, that's not the full of my sentence. "It's the kind of feelings that grows in me when someone is shouting early in the morning. And when he's also ruining my view!" Then imagine colorful words floating in the air, no just imagine.

Naruto stood there in shock. I raised a brow and waved a hand infront his face.

_Sigh._ So, as you all know I ran (again) to go to the cafeteria.

**Situation #4: Is LUNCH A Subject?**

Yay! My favorite time of the day, Lunch! Weird, why is the red-haired slut here? I walked to her.

"Hiya."

"Hyuga." Karin narrowed her eyes and glared at me. She's suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

I sat at the table next to the table she was seating at and putted my hands on the table like a good listener. "Being early in my favorite class, why?" Oh yes! That's my favorite line!

She smirked, "Oh really? Isn't Hinata Hyuga was suppose to be shy, cute and possibly perfect?" That cracked a nerve in me.

"Hey, wanna bet?" I asked, but still focusing to nothing. "If you wouldn't talk to me, for like an eternity, you won't have a mouth full of fist." In deal mode, obviously. How I love making deals.

She turned to me in horror and ran away. I smiled, that always gets them. Can't you see that I _ain't_ weak? I don't carry guns I carry a venomous glare. (Like that? Ask and you shall be given.

It's Asuma_sensei, our Drama teacher. Unfortunately, he saw me and walked to me.

"Hinata_chan! What are you doing here? Lunch is," He looks at his watch. "5 minutes more."

My eye twitched, why was my stomach feeling like it's tied to a knot?

_BAM!_

"Hinata_chan? Hinata_chan, are you okay? Hinata!"

Where am I? The ceiling it's white... The clinic? It's that the best thing they could come up with? Wait, why is everything white? I raised my hands, its white? (**O...kay?)**

"_Ask much?"_ a voice asked, but surely feminine. She has purple hair that was partly covering her face, and brown eyes. She was wearing the lowest class of students' uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked, am I dead?

"_No, you're not dead. You're simply...sleeping. Unfortunately." _Unfortunately? What does she mean by that? _"I would love you to die, 'coz it gets lonely here."_

"Huh?" Whaa-?

"_I represent those students who really hates school, detention hungry and plain stupid." She snorted at the last one. "Pft. Anyhoo, just bust out of this jail and frickin' avenge for those other students who got expelled for doing what you're doing! Oh, we also hate your cousin, Neji Hyuga? Yeah, he's our enemy. Our meaning those students, me and then you."_

I felt I was kicked on my but (that feels wrong) and the next thing I gasped for air also looking like I just got resurrected, but that's impossible.

"Hinata!" Neji exclaimed, as I shot up from the bed. I glared at him.

"What did I do?" So he seriously don't know? Silence filled the air for a few seconds, when

_ROAR!_ I scared him which made him faint. Why do I like to fright people to much?

**Situation #5: Lying **

"Hinata." demanded a hard feminine voice. I slid because the water fountain was over flowing and end up here, in the Teachers' lounge. "What are you doing here?"

I gave my innocent smile, they kept saying it was cute. "I wanted to tell the principal a joke." Kurenai_sensei smiled back.

"Alright, a joke could soften Tsunade_sama up. Go right in." She said.

I slowly opened the door. Tsunade_sama was dozing in her work. If I remembered, the keys were at the side of her table.

"Hmm. Huh?" _Boom!_

"Thanks for dropping by." Kurenai waved. Then walked coolly down to the exit.

Yes, I am OUT! I'll be going to Akatsuki to celebrate with a huge banana split.

_RIIING!_

What the- I turned back at the building. Tenten was running to catch up to me.

"Hinata! Wait for me!" She exclaimed. Then walked besides me. Did she bust out of school too? "You're early going home." I still gave her a questioning look, she laughed. "It's half day, remember?"

That hitted me. HALF DAY?

So that's my adventure in busting out of school, that's the last of Hyuga Hinata. I'm sorry detention hungry students, I let you down. But,

"NEVER FEAR! I'LL AVENGE FOR YOU!"

"Uh...Hinata? You 'kay?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

"Uh..HAHAHA...ha. What are we laughing about?"

"Dun know, dun care." I shrugged. Studying wouldn't be so hard would it?

**Wazzuuuuup! The ending wasn't funny, gome ne. And sorry about the 20 reviews thing, I got carried away. But sorry its short. If you want to request a story-oneshot if you want- just ask, PM me. I want to make friends! Review!**


End file.
